U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,825 granted to Trevor S. Lock discloses apparatus of the aforementioned kind comprising a device for reciprocating a flat elongated flexible blade sharpened to one face along longitudinal edges and a curved end joining the longitudinal edges. The blade is reciprocated along the panel to be removed to separate the bonding layer. This type of apparatus has proved to be quite successful, particularly when used by skilled workmen, however, there are some problems when the apparatus is used by inexperienced workmen. These difficulties include, in some cases a difficulty in keeping the blade flat on the panel being removed and at the same time judging the depth of cut (reciprocation) required to separate the bonding layer without contacting and causing at least minor or superficial damage to the frame work surrounding the panel to be removed. Similarly, damage can occur to the panels themselves or coatings applied thereto. Further damage may occur to trim or other components on or surrounding the panel being removed. A still further problem is that if the blade is not held generally parallel to or flat on the panel, then a very poor or inefficient cutting operation results.